


Heart by Heart + Magnetic

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's birthday slips his mind. Luckily it did not slip Magnus'. {Mix of two pwp ideas.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart by Heart + Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightlove/gifts).



> I have never written dirty talk in a fanfic before so... Hopefully it's okay. Gift for boundtomalec.tumblr aka my soulmate :3 loves you and hopefully you like this.  
> Also I hate the beginning but you know, eh. Yeah.

Magnus' apartment was warm. 

The atmosphere was calm, relaxed; and so very erotic in the way the curtains were shut and hid the occupants inside. Magnus may have been an exhibitionist deep down, but that didn't mean he wanted his spread out boyfriend on display to the world. It was always comfortable and calm for Alec when he was here, in part due to his warlock; whose graceful hands were massaging his body lightly to ease his tension currently, and in part to the lack of demon fighting family members. 

The chilled heat was the fault of the dozens of candles hovering on the air around the room. Magnus was particular about these candles, Alec having only seen them once before. Besides being enchanted to float, being warlock made meant that they were used for very particular things with the aid of magic. Magnus' were each enhancers of aphrodisiac nature.

Alec knew this, and so of course when he came in from sneaking out of the Institute to see such candles all over the loft and the living room, he was instantly curious why they were lit. He had followed them into the bedroom to suddenly find himself being caressed by his familiar lover's hands and guided to the bed. The smell affected him much quicker than he expected or cared to admit, and within moments he was whining in the back of his throat. He was irritated by Magnus' teasing; irritated that he wouldn't just get to it. It had been a week since they had seen each other in private and had been twice that long since they had been able to bed together. But still the warlock insisted on working Alec up slowly by petting his back.

"Magnus," Alec gasped. "Care to explain what this is all about- now that I've been here for twenty minutes getting a back massage?"

He could hear those lips curling up into a smirk and he groaned again as those manicured fingers began to dip into his tense low back muscles. 

"I can't just welcome my hard working boyfriend with something I know he loves?" The way he said loves made Alec huff out his nose. Magnus knew very well that he enjoyed massages for a very intimate reason. The asshole.

"Not without an ulterior motive." Alec quipped. "Now tell me what you're up to."

The Shadowhunter had to restrain his excited lower half from reacting further when the warlock's nails dug into the flesh of his ass. Magnus chuckled behind him. He leaned down and touched his groin between Alec's thighs, his chest fitting into the curve of his boyfriend's spine. His lips touched Alec's ear with hot breath full lust. "My my, darling, did you forget your own special day? How awful.."

"Special day?" 

Magnus gave a weak thrust up against his boyfriend and smirked at the back of his head in response to the moan he received. "Why yes, Alexander. Remember?"

Alec grasped the bed sheets tight between his fingers and stretched up with a broken gasp falling from his lips. "No- apparently not."

Magnus' tongue flickered out like a snake's might- and then he let out a heavy breath that spilled onto Alec's throat as well. "Well you should. It is your own birthday after all." 

Alec's heart jumped. "Oh my god." He breathed. "I totally forgot."

The warlock wickedly moaned, pleased that his boyfriend had finally figured it out. "Now will you let me lather you in attention?"

His fingers started pushing again into the muscles in Alec's back; and the Shadowhunter couldn't hold down a loud sound of pleasure. "Well," Magnus pushed against him again and he glanced over his shoulder with a bite at his lower lip. "I guess I can't really argue.. Since it is my special day." 

Magnus purred. "Indeed. Now let me ravish you the way you deserve to be. Just relax, and I'll take care of you." He bent over once more and kissed at Alec's shoulders. His tongue started to caress the tense muscles under his lover's skin, while his hands did the same to the Shadowhunter's slim hips. Alec tried not to react; but he knew it was inevitable. Magnus knew where all his sensitive places were. 

He was starting to drift off finally into a relaxed half-sleep when suddenly Magnus' stereo was playing a deep, exciting sounding song. It reverberated through the room softly, stirring Alec's senses from their rest. He blinked sleepily and groaned. As his eyes adjusted back to the dim lighting, he was surprised to note several things. 

One- Magnus was not currently on him, but was swaying by himself as he flipped through what looked like a shoe catalog next to the bed. 

Two- If he strained, he could hear his warlock singing along with the same tune Alec had fallen almost asleep at the start of.

And three- Alec was laying on his back. 

Arms restrained.

He weakly tried to move them but they were bound by a string of magic that was making his whole body tingle. Clearly Magnus didn't want him moving anytime soon. His legs were jellied numb. 

"Magnus," he forced out. 

The warlock stopped moving and barely glanced back over his shoulder. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Alec nodded weakly. "Can you let my arms go?"

The taller man smirked and spun the rest of the way around. His eyes flashed dangerously and Alec couldn't resist the sudden onslaught of desire he felt. Damn those stupid floating candles. As soon as he breathed the smell hit him and his body responded accordingly. He knew a fair part of his arousal was because of the massage he had received, but he wasn't about to admit that to Magnus just to get rid of the seductive smell because it was to blame too. Magnus sauntered up to the bed and hummed like he wasn't sure of he should comply or not. "Nah." He trailed one nail down Alec's chest and gave his nipple a sharp twist that had the restrained Shadowhunter hissing. "I quite like being able to see every inch of your glorious body." Magnus explained hautily. His eyes narrowed just slightly and gazed down past his boyfriend's stomach. "Especially right here, love.." And that same finger gave it a run up. Alec arched just enough to push himself into Magnus' hand. "Alexander," the warlock scolded. "Naughty boy. What would your parents think if they knew you were such an impatient child?" 

"If I was still a child we wouldn't be here." Alec gasped breathlessly.

"Very true." Magnus cooed. "After all, no child could ever hold up in bed with me." He raised one eyebrow; insinuating a challenge that Alec knew he would not be allowed to skip out on.

He sighed and rolled his head back as finally his lover took ahold of his erection and gave it a firm stroke. "However... You're just barely an adult aren't you?" Magnus continued. "My little baby Shadowhunter... All hot and bothered..." He stooped down and bit Alec's ear before lapping at the inside. "Would you like me to touch you more?" Alec nodded vigorously. Another hard stroke was given and he moaned. "You'd like me to make you cum and scream, wouldn't you?" 

The black haired Nephilim whined, high pitched, and glared up at his boyfriend. "Oh, baby don't look so angry. You'll get yours as soon as I get mine." 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

The warlock smirked, licking his lips. Alec shuddered at the pure lust in his eyes. Magnus put both hands on the bed, releasing his cock, and slid them up next to Alec's face so their noses were touching. One of his knees sank into the mattress next to Alec's hip. "You want me to release you? You wanna call my name over and over as I abuse your prostate?" Alec bit his lip but didn't look away. "You know your little ass would just eat me up no matter what.. Suck in my fingers and my cock, isn't that right?" He petted Alec's jaw for a brief instant before removing his hand. 

The Shadowhunter nodded. "Please, Magnus.." He whimpered. His erection was almost painful now- the words Magnus spoke went straight to it and the images he conjured sent trills dancing up his spine. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out anyway. He tried to rub his hips against something- anything- but Magnus moved just out of his reach and tutted at him. 

"Alexander," he murmured. "I told you to wait."

"I don't want to." Alec argued. "You said it yourself. You said you would ravish me the way I wanted, and would give me the attention I asked for." Magnus' expression changed to one of interest and his lips curled up. "Please, Magnus. Please. Please just fuck me.." Alec flushed at the word; at all the words. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this. "I don't want to wait anymore. And I know you don't either."

It was true and they both knew it. The warlock's erection was obvious in his tight leather pants and Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself as he gazed down over his lover's sweating body. 

"Magnus.." Alec called. It brought his attention back to the Shadowhunter's face; flushed and eyes dilated with want. "Magnus.. I want you. Please.. Make me scream.."

"Now you're talking." Magnus whispered back. He climbed atop the bed once more and straddled between Alec's thighs. His hands stroked them gently while his mouth went to Alec's cheek. "Keep going.. Tell me exactly what you want."

Alec was embarrassed enough, but all the things he wanted to reply to that statement made his cock twitch and he had to fight down the urge to lunge up. "I want you to stop being a damn tease. I know you planned this all day. We both know what comes next.." He dared Magnus to argue but the warlock didn't. Alec gulped. "You're going to undress. You're going to get in me and you're going to follow my cries of pleasure until we both hit our climax. Do you understand?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, but he knew from the shivers going down Magnus that the warlock had heard him and understood perfectly.

"Oh," Magnus practically moaned. His tone was drawn out and languid. "I do understand, very clearly." His hips thrust up against Alec's. "Yes, young Nephilim. I understand that you-" he thrust again, harder. Alec gasped. "-want me to stroke you and thrust inside your tight ass-" they both groaned under their breath as their crotches began rubbing together through Magnus' pants. "-with so much force you'll be feeling it for days. You'll be screaming for my cock, begging to have it shoved inside you, like the dirty little boy you are."

"God, Magnus," Alec moaned. His body twitched and moved, trying to get friction on his aching erection. "Why won't you just fuck me," it was a rhetorical question, so Magnus didn't answer, even when Alec's watery, lust glazed beautiful eyes peered up at him through lidded eyelashes and his cock reacted painfully in his skin tight pants. 

"Alexander-" Magnus answered, strained through his teeth as he bent Alec's legs up so his feet were on the warlock's shoulders- his knees coming up to his own broad shoulders and their chests pressing together. Alec made a soft sound, surprised, but didn't fight the position. Magnus knew what he was doing. 

Their lips met sloppy and noisily a few times as Magnus rocked up against his young boyfriend, whose tongue flicked up in an attempt to catch his warlock's. He whined when the older man moved back, though it didn't last long when he realized Magnus was taking his pants off. Alec waited until he stood off the bed to lower them before he tried to move his arms again only to find that they were still bound. "Magnus,"

Magnus slowly crawled back up the bed. He folded Alec up the way he had been before and kissed his neck lightly. Their naked lower halves created a sweaty friction, and Alec moaned sweetly at the sensations it sent through him. "Magnus-" he gasped. His back arched up and Magnus slid his lap under Alec's hips so his erection fit into him just enough. "Magnus, please,"

"Begging again, Alexander?" Magnus purred. "Aw, poor thing. Am I depriving you?" Alec growled in his throat when Magnus began to rut against his backside. "Poor baby Shadowhunter.. All wet and ready, aren't you darling? Ready to beg me for it some more?" Alec nodded his head fervently. "Go ahead." The warlock urged. He started to move more evenly; his tip just grazing at Alec's entrance over and over.

The Shadowhunter rolled his head back, mouth falling open with a silent plea for release. Magnus smirked at him but didn't say anything or change his movements to give him what he knew he wanted. He waited for Alec to say it again in that shy, sex-driven voice.

By now it was clear how close Alec was from his whining and moaning and broken sentences. Magnus made careful not to touch his cock, just to tease him some more, and he watched the younger boy struggle against the magic ropes on his wrists with eager eyes. 

"Magnus," Alec finally started. "Don't make me say it again..." He pleaded. 

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Magnus laughed back. His fingers dug into the Shadowhunter's thighs and pulled him closer. "You did it once.." 

"And it was embarrassing..." 

Alec glared up at Magnus. His cheeks were burning red for a different reason now, and his blue eyes carefully and slowly turned away from his boyfriend. His eyebrows furrowed sheepishly. Magnus heard him take a deep breath and then he was being pulled down by his hair and by Alec's ankles locking around his upper back and in the space between them their breaths mingled together. 

"Magnus. Please fuck me. Now." 

Magnus' eyes glowed. "Alexander, you are so beautiful.." 

Alec laughed. "You're just trying to get me to keep sex talking. Don't deny it."

"I won't. But you are beautiful." 

"Are you gonna keep complimenting me or are we going to actually do something?" Alec whispered heatedly with his own roll of his hips against his lover's lower body. Magnus groaned. 

"Well. Since you asked so nicely..."

"Magnus.."

"Alexander."

"Please?" 

"Mhm, you know I can't say no to you."

"Then please just stop stalling..."

The warlock bit Alec's neck and started to suck on it rather roughly. His hands landed on the bed and brought them chest-to-chest once again. "Ah! M-Magnus!" He cried out when his boyfriend finally started to push inside him and shifted his knees forward to shove inside further. Alec's broken moan echoed over the music still going. Magnus smirked. 

"Alexander your voice is amazing." 

"You're embarrassing." Alec breathed.

"Your skin is so soft."

"Magnus shut up."

The warlock rolled his eyes back pleasurably as he finally sheathed himself all the way inside of Alec. "Oh you feel so incredible," he moaned loudly. 

"Magnus," Alec grudgingly moaned back. "Stop, please, just-" 

"Just what?" Magnus shot back. "Just fuck you silly? Hm? Just make you scream out of sheer adoration?"

"God," the Shadowhunter huffed under his breath. He swallowed and laid his head back so his hair splayed on the pillow. "Why do you have to talk so much." 

"Because I have a lot to say."

The black haired boy pushed back to meet every thrust his warlock made into him, hoping to silence him. "Well can't it wait? Can't you just, uh-" he tried to think of one of the analogies Magnus had made before. "-just, please, pound me and abuse me- please. I want it so bad. I want your cock-"

He was interrupted by a particularly sharp move that made it clear Magnus was losing his own restraint. Alec glanced down and saw Magnus peering up through his glittered eyelashes from Alec's stomach. "Are you sure?" He asked, seductively moving his lips along the skin beneath them. Alec shifted his hips, nodding. "Very well. You asked for it."

And Alec was suddenly very fearful.


End file.
